kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Musou Saber
The is Kamen Rider Gaim/Gaim Yami, Zangetsu, Bujin Gaim, and Jam's side weapon. Gaim can also summon and utilize this weapon if he assumes Kiwami Arms. The Musou Saber can be used as both a sword, which is known as , and a gun, known as , at the same time. To activate the gun portion, Gaim, Zangetsu, and Jam pull the yellow tab in the back, allowing them to shoot at any range four times. Combinations For Gaim, the Musou Saber can combine with some of his Arms Weapons to become an alternate mode for more powerful attacks. *Daidaimaru: http://www.jefusion.com/2013/07/kamen-rider-gaim-enters-stage.html *Pine Iron: *DJ Gun: *Daidaimaru + DJ Gun: (toy only, yet to be used in the series) In Fresh Orange Arms, as Gaim is equipped with two Daidaimarus, he is also able to summon two Musou Sabers, allowing him to dual wield both Daidaimarus in Naginata Mode. DaidaimaruNaginata.png|Daidaimaru Naginata Mode DJ Gun - Taiken Mode.png|DJ Gun Taiken Mode Two musousaber naginata mode.png|2 Daidaimaru Naginata Modes Finishing attacks By inserting a Lockseed into the and locking it in place, Gaim, Zangetsu, or Jam can perform a finishing attack, which is announced by the Musou Saber counting . The Musou Saber can count higher to and while combined with the Daidaimaru, as well as even further to , , and while combined with the DJ Gun. *Musou Saber: ** : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron and charges the Musou Saber with pineapple-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. ** : By locking the Ichigo Lockseed, Gaim can execute the , where he slashes upwards, creating a giant energy duplicate of the Ichigo Kunai. The kunai then changes into a giant strawberry before exploding into countless regular-sized kunai, which rain down on Gaim's enemy, detonating as they hit. This can also be done in multiple swings. ** : By locking the Orange Lockseed, Gaim charges the Musou Saber with Orange-shaped energy producing an effect of sparks around the Musou Saber and slashes the enemy. This version has not combine with Daidaimaru. ** : TBA ** : After Zangetsu activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he charges the Musou Saber with melon-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. *Daidaimaru Naginata Mode: ** : By locking the Orange Lockseed, Gaim fires energy slashes from the Musou Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, he charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before slashing the enemy with it. The Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a multiple slash version for separate targets and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms orange slices on contact with the target. ** : By locking the Blood Orange Lockseed, Bujin Gaim charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before he slashes the enemy with it. The Blood Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a straight slash version for a single target and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms blood orange slices on contact with the target. ** : TBA *DJ Gun Taiken Mode: ** : Unlike the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru Naginata Mode, Gaim must lock the Kachidoki Lockseed into the DJ Gun's Drive Bay, where he ignites the blade in flames before unleashing a powerful slash on the enemy. ** : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he charges the DJ Gun in Taiken Mode with energy surrounded by image projections of fruits before slashing down the target. The fruit image projections scatter on impact. Pineslash.jpg|Pine Au Lait: Pine Musou Zan Ichigo Burst.jpg|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst O Charge without DDM.png|Orange Charge: Musou Zan FR Orange Au Lait.png|Fresh Orange Au Lait Double Melon E Slash.png|Melon Squash: Melon Musou Zan Musou Slicer.jpg|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) OrangeChargeCloseQuarters.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) gaimclearingwave.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Circle slash ver.) BO Naginata.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) BO round slash.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Circle slash ver.) FR Orange Slicer.png|Fresh Orange Sparking Kachidoki Charge 2.png|Kachidoki Charge: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan Fruits basket slash.png|Kiwami Au Lait: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Musou Saber, as well as the Lockseeds and the Sengoku Driver, is provided by . Notes *The design of the Musou Saber's Naginata Mode is similar to the from . *The Musou Saber's design is similar to that of the Ixa Calibur, as a sword and pistol built into one weapon. It also resembles the SB-555H Faiz Edge and SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun, specifically in the act of inserting Lockseeds/Mission Memories to perform the finisher. *Interestingly, this weapon can combine with both the Daidaimaru and the DJ Gun at the same time (combining the Naginata and Taiken Modes) to create an unofficial "Sojinto Mode". However, this has yet to be shown in the series, and even then, it would only be possible if Gaim assumes Kiwami Arms. References IT:Musou Saber Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arms Weapons